The Missing Ronin
by Angelrain32515
Summary: Rowen decides to take a short walk.........and does't return. Read it to find out what happens
1. Gone

The Missing Ronin  
  
The ronin warriors do not belong to me. The grandma, and Mary do though.  
  
"I'm just going out for a walk, Mia. I'll be back in a hour or so." , Rowen yelled as he walked out the front and was putting on his jacket. He paused for a few minutes, taking in the cool, spring air. As he casually strolled through the spacious forest that surrounded Mia's estate, he keeped looking behind his shoulder, to see if there was anyone behind him. "Hmmm...That's funny, I could have sworn that someone was behind me.....", he said queitly to himself, as he walked further into the slightly eerie forest. His gaze stopped looking around for strange off-placed things, and fell to the stars that were just slightly coming out of the grayish-blue sky. Soon, the grayish-blue was a dark sapphire blue, close to his own dazzilng blue eyes. Realizing how much time pasted, he turned to head back to the house, although, before he was even half way turned around, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, followed by a sudden swirl of cloudy blackness, as unconsious took toll on him.   
  
  
Meanwhile at Mia's house............  
  
  
"Aw man! Where's Rowen! I'm starving!, Kento said..I mean yelled. "I'm wondering the same thing, it's been at least 3 hours since he left the house.", Mia said slightly worried. "Where did he say he was going?", Cye asked. "He said that he was going out for a walk, and that he be back in a hour at the most.", Mia answered. "I'll go look for him, he probably just lost track of time or something. White Blaze'll come too.", Ryo said. "Thanks Ryo!", Mia yelled, as Ryo and White Blaze stepped out the front door of the Koji Manor.  
  
"Rowen! Rowen!", Ryo called out as he walked through the black dungeon like forest. Ryo had been here for what had seemed like three hours at least, maybe many more. "Man, I'm going back to the house to get the guys, maybe they can help, or maybe he's already back there." Ryo said out loud to himself. Just as Ryo started to head back, White Blaze, growled at him and kept nuzzling something on the ground. "What is it White Blaze?", Ryo asked. As Ryo walked closer he could tell from the faint light that shown from the flashlight, that the object was a type of cloth headband. Suddenly he relieased that it was Rowen's navy blue headband that he always wore. As he picked it up, he saw a fairly reconized stain on it. Ryo, then with the band in his hand, ran nearly at full speed to the manor.   
  
Mia's House  
  
  
"Man, where's Rowen, Ryo, and White Blaze!", Kento asked for the five millionth time this hour. "I don't know, Kento! Now be quiet!!!",Sage yelled in his ear. All of a sudden Ryo and White Blaze bursted into the living room. "There you are Ryo, where's Rowen?", Cye asked. "I......don....don't....kn-....ow.", Ryo said in between panting. "What do you mean you don't know!?", Sage said. "White Blaze and I searched the forest three times, and all we found was Rowen's headband, that's it.....", Ryo became oddly quiet after mentioning Rowen's headband. "What about Rowen's headband?", Mia asked. Ryo hesitated before answering,"Well,...um.....I found it laying on the ground,....and......it has a very recongizeable stain on it.", Ryo said, showing the headband to them. They all stared in shock at the dried blood stain that was all over it."Oh, god! Something must have happen to him, we have to find him right now!", Mia started saying. "Mia calm down, we'll find him, his armor is connected to ours, we can probably find him with it.", Cye told her. "Let's try that, then.", Ryo said, after he had finally caught his breathe. The remaining 4 ronins closed their eyes, and conitrated on the armor of Strata, but they couldn't find it, there was the present of the Armor of Torrent,Wildfire,Hardrock,and Halo, but no Strata. "It's like he wasn't even here.", Sage said. "Well, let's report it to the police."  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
"Wake Up!", a little girl yelled into the blue haired youth. "Mary! Don't wake him up, he needs to rest.", a elder lady yelled to Mary. "Okay, Grandma." "Why don't you go play outside?" The little replied by running out the back door. "Uggh.....", came from the boy that was asleep on the cot. "Oh, hello. It's about time you woke up.", said the little old lady. The boy turn over, and ask, "Where am I?" "Who am I?" "Why don't you know your name?" "No, I don't remember."  
The End of Part 1  
  
"Do you like it? It's my first fic about the Ronins, so please send me comments" 


	2. Returning Home Shortly

Chapter 2   
  
"Well, do you remember anything at all?", the elder lady asked the blue-haired young man. "No, I don't.", was the reply. "Maybe it will come to you in time.", she told him with a gentle smile. "For now, why don't you get a shower, and get dressed in some warmer clothes.", she told him. "The bathroom is right through that door, and the clothes are in the dresser to your right. They might be a little bit too big, but they should fit." "Thank you Mrs-...." "Oh, my name is Mrs. Jekkins, call me Maddy.", Maddy replied. "Okay, thank you Maddy.", he said. "Now we need something to call you by." "hmm.....How about Brock?" "Okay, that's fine for now.", he told Maddy.   
  
Meanwhile at Mia's.........   
  
"It's been about three days since Rowen disappeared and there has been no sign of him yet!", Sage said. "Maybe it was the Dynasty?", Cye said. "No, it can't be! We defeated them months ago.", Kento argued. " We'll, what should we do?", Ryo asked the other remaining 3 Ronins. " We've looked all over the forest, and he wasn't there, we even filed a missing person file at the police department. Plus you all can feel each others pain, so we know that where ever Rowen is, he's not hurt.", Mia informed them. "I guess we just have to wait.", Ryo muttered. Sage ,who was the only on to hear him, slightly nodded head in agreement.   
  
At Maddy's house...........   
  
Brock stepped out of the shower and looked at his hair in the mirror. Instead of the blue that he had that morning, it was now a light brown, with blonde highlights. "Hummmm...........must have been that blue spray on dye stuff.", he said as he left the bathroom. After he changed into the somewhat baggy clothes, he walked down stairs to where Maddy was. "Oh, hello Bro-", Maddy began to say, but stopped when she saw his hair. "Hum....I thought it was natural.", she said, then countiued to finished making breakfast. "May I asked what country this is, and what today is?", Brock asked Maddy. "Sure dear, today's the 4 of August, and your in Albany, New York, U.S.A.", she replied to him with smile. "Thank you Maddy.", he said as she handed him a plate of scrambled eggs. Just then the Mary walked through the back door. "Hiya grandma!", she said, " Oh! Is this the blueberry man? He changed his hair!", she said giggling. "Mary, this is Brock, Brock, Mary my granddaughter.", Maddy said. "I think that until you figure out who you are, you should stay here with Mary and I.", she said, " We need to do some shopping after we're finished eating. We need to get you some clothes, and school supplies.So hurry up!"   
  
4 months later at Mia's house.............   
  
Since Rowen disappeared, the member's of the household hadn't been the same. Sage showed less emotion than he did before, Ryo keeped blaming himself for Rowen's disappearence, Mia keeped herself locked up in her studies, Yuli mopped around the house, Cye became snappy at everyone, and Kento started to eat less and less food everyday. "Guys, we've gottta stop being like this. Rowen's been missing for 4 months, and we're standing around acting like we could have stopped it from happening. Rowen's gone, and we may never find him. Rowen would want us to get on with our lives, and I think we need to. If we continue to be act like this, pretty soon Kento will waste away to nothing, and Ryo you'll be depressed for the rest of your life.", Sage stated one night. "We just need to get on with our lives."   
  
Meanwhile at Maddy's house.......   
  
"Brock! Mary!", come in here for a moment!", Maddy called from the living room. It had been about 4 months since she had found Brock, and she had finally adopted him about three months ago. After Brock and Mary had came into the living room, Maddy said, " Mary, your dad called today and wanted to know if you would like to visit him in Japan. If you want to go you can, but I would appreciated it if Brock would accompany you. Whould you Brock?", Maddy asked him. "Sure, Maddy I would be happy to take a trip to Japan with Mary if she wants me to.", Brock replied, "Do you want to go Mary?", Maddy asked her granddaughter. "Yes! I want a see daddy again!", Mary yelled. "Well, then you two better get packed. Your plane leaves in 4 hours." Mary and Brock then rushed to get their stuff.   
  
To be continued.......   
  
~*____________________________________________________*~   
  
A/N: I finished the second part finally! I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a small illness of Writers Block! LOL   
The next part might be finished soon. Please R/R and tell me if you like it!   
Bye!


	3. United Again?

A/N: I am not going to use the official birthday of Rowen Hasiba, instead I'm gonna give him a new birthday, December 4.I also mad him older then the other Ronins, so if you don't like it deal with it!!! Also I also have created a new character that is gonna play a slightly big part in Rowen..Brock's life. Please vote on a name for her choices are: Riley, Cathrina, Judithe, or Cassandra. Post votes in Reviews, votes end January the 5th.  
  
*It's been about a month since the rest of the Ronins had decided to go on with their lives. *  
  
"Well, how was school guys?" Mia asked the remaining Ronins as they silently entered the estate. "It just not the same." Kento said. "What's not the same?"Mia asked him. "Schools not the same Mia. Rowen usually is always the person at the end of the day to tell us that school isn't that bad, after we all complain about our homework." Cye said sadly. "Hey, what's today?" Kento suddenly asked, "Um.. December 1st. Why do you ask?" "Isn't Rowen's birthday December 4th?" "Yea it is.." "How old will he be?" Yuli asked the guys "Um.18 or 19 one of the two, I think." Ryo said. Sage who had been silent all the time said, "He'll be 21, Ryo." "He will? I thought he was at least 17 years old!", Mia said. "That means he'll be one year older than Mia." Yuli said laughing at the thought of Rowen being older than Mia. "O well, you 5 better get your homework." "Oh Mia!", the Ronins and Yuli said with a groan.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan..  
  
"Hi Daddy!", Emily said as she ran to hug the man that stepped out of the house the cab had stopped in front of. "Hi sweetie, how are you?" He said as he swung her around in the air. "I'm fine daddy! I want you to meet someone, this is Brock." "Oh, um hello sir." Brock said nervously, shaking Emily's dad's hand in greeting. "Um hello. Who are you?" "My name is Brock." "There's no last name to go with that?" "No, daddy he has am-am- America?" "It's amnesia dear." "That's what I said Daddy!" "Okay, Okay what ever you say midget, where do I put these bags?" Brock asked. "Um, follow me." Brock followed Emily's dad through the hall towards a room that definitely looked like a little girl's room. It had hardwood floors, a pink canopy bed, a white dresser, and a bunch of stuff animals and toys that were neatly placed in various spots in the room. He set down Emily's bags and closed the door behind him. With that Emily's father led Brock to the guestroom, which was just as neat as Emily's was. It was blue and hunter green colored and had a bookcase and a desk as well. After that Brock spent the rest of the time playing tag with Emily, until Emily's dad called them to dinner. "So, Brock how did Emily met ya'?"  
  
"Well, I was found by Maddy, sir I don't really know where I'm from, Brock isn't even my name, it's just a name Maddy gave me." "Oh, you don't know anything at all?" " Well, I get a faint picture in my mind at times but its just a picture of a place, there are people there to-six of them, but I can't see their faces." After a pause Brock continued, "I'm really glad Maddy allowed me to live with her. Although I hate to be imposing on her." "Well, if you like I could talk to Maddy for you and see if you can stay here with me and Emily for a few years maybe you can find out something." "Um, thank you.by the way, um what is your name?" "Oh, of course I'm Daniel Pillars." "Pillars? I thought your name was Jekkins?" "Um, no that was my late wife's maiden name." Daniel looked sorta sad after that, and Brock felt guilty for bring back horrible memories, "Um.I'm sorry about bringing back any memories." "Oh it's okay. No harm done." With that they finished dinner and Daniel phoned Maddy to ask for permission to keep Brock for a year. Maddy said that it was okay with her. "Hey Brock, How old are you?" "Um.. I have no idea." "Well, you look around 17 so I guess u are." "Um, why did ya' wanna know?" Brock asked Daniel. "Well, I wanted to know because I'm gonna enter you in school, I'm guessing you're a senior." "Yeah, I guess. Well then I'll call the Hana High School and enroll you, since it's the only high school that accepts new students in the middle of the year, although it is in Toyama, is that alright?" "Yes it's fine Daniel."  
  
Three days later, December 4th.  
  
"Hey Sage! Wait up!" Kento yelled, as he ran up to his friend who was slowly making his way to school. "Hey wuz up with you?" "Oh nothing much, besides the fact that it's December the 4th, Rowen's birthday." "Oh, geez I forgot about that, you okay?" "Yeah." "Good I hear there's a new transfer student today, it might be a girl." Kento said to Sage. " Oh, really huh? Well if it's a girl than I better get into practice with my charm." "Yeah buddy you definitely need the practice." Sage gave Kento the evil eye. "Just what is that suppose to mean?" Sage asked Kento, "Nothing, nothing at all." Kento said as the walked into the gym of Hana High. "That's what I thought." "Hey Ryo, Cye! Over here!" Kento yelled. "Hi guys." Cye said as Ryo and him walked over to where Sage and Kento were seated. Just then the bell rung, announcing the start of school. When they entered Algebra class, they took their seats, chatting amongst their selves. The teacher came in at that moment, and announced, "Class we have a new student today named Brock Jekkins, you may seat by Cye Mouri." The teacher said, pointing at an empty seat besides Cye. Sage turned around to see the new student and saw. someone that, to him, was identical to Rowen. After five more classes, it was time for lunch. "Hey guys, you know that new guy, um Brock Jekkins?" Ryo said at lunch, "Yeah, what about him?" Kento asked in between stuffing his face. "Well, doesn't he look kind of like. u know.. Like Rowen, only with brown hair, not blue?" They all sat in silence, taking in the fact given. "Yeah, now that u mention it, he did look a lot like him." "Well there he is now so let's talk to him." With that they stood up and walked up to Brock, who was seated at another table. "Hi" Sage said to him, "Oh hi." "So your new here?" asked Ryo conversationally. "Yeah." "So where did you move from?" "Well, I am staying with a friend for the year, but I came here from Albany, New York." Rowen said to them. "Oh, well I'm Cye Mouri, and this is Ryo Sanada, Kento Rei Faun, and Sage Date." "Well, I guess I'm Brock Jekkins." "You guess?" Cye said, with curiosity. "Yeah, in New York, I was found unconscious by Maddy Jekkins four months ago, and since I had no memory at all, Maddy gave me the name Brock and adopted me." "Oh, really?" Sage said with curiosity, thinking that it might very well be Rowen. "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure go right ahead." "Okay this may sound weird but was your hair ever blue?" Rowen sat there for a few minutes before saying, "Yeah, I did.. But it washed out. Why do you ask?" Sage, Cye, Ryo and Kento all looked at each other, and then told Brock to wait for second as the huddled into a circle. "Guys do you he might actually be Rowen?" "Maybe, but he said that the blue washed out, Rowen's hair is naturally blue, isn't it?" Ryo said. "Um. actually Ryo, Rowen's hair was sprayed blue." Sage told him. 


End file.
